gleefandomcom-20200222-history
City of Angels
City of Angels is the eleventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-ninth episode overall. The episode aired on March 11, 2014. It is written by Jessica Meyer and directed by Elodie Keene. Plot Songs *City of Angels, an EP accompanying the episode, was released March 11, 2014. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Romy Rosement as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Skylar Astin as Jean Baptiste *Anthony Rogers as Himself Special Appearances *Jackée as Herself *Marlee Matlin as Herself *Joanna Rohrback as Herself Co-Star *Brad Ellis as Brad Trivia *This is the third competition to feature celebrities as judges. The first time was in Journey and the second in Nationals. **This is the first time that all of the judges are female. *Skylar Astin is the fifth original Spring Awakening member to appear on Glee. *Amanda Balen and Montana Efaw (Lady Gaga's current dancers) are part of the episode. Amanda will be joining New Directions and Montana Throat Explosion. *There was originally supposed to be an original song in this episode. However, it's unknown if it was ever filmed or recorded. *As of this episode, Mercedes is the only New Directions alumni who has been to all New Directions competition performances. *This is the first competition in which the New Directions lose while opening in the last spot. *This is the first competition in which the New Directions come in 2nd place. They always placed in 1st or 3rd place, with the exception of Nationals in New York, where they placed 12th. Gallery Chordandjacob.jpg Skylar.jpg Tumblr mxol3998pp1rwgozyo1 500.png Mike and Romy.jpg Tumblr mxpz7vIbsm1qiicbko1 500.jpg 1471338_10202659805566818 1203004608 n.jpg tumblr mxxaxtE0dz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg LA.jpg tumblr mxxffk0jGk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Jacob and Becca joining the circus .jpg TCC's Nationals hair.jpg Nationals ipare glam ours.jpg tumblr_mxypbhsVyC1qiicbko1_500.jpg Marlee on Glee.jpg Chord and Darren suit and tie.jpg tumblr mxyw11e2C41r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxywruK7JI1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxz0n2T5xe1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxz307inxS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxyjuvzerM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxz8zdwIvU1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxzal1RnSF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr mxzhv9rPxv1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my0he1ieGn1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my0cqa0FaI1r4ezfzo1 500.png MoreThanAFeelingGlee2.jpg MoreThanAFeelingGlee.jpg tumblr_my17nx5w4m1qiicbko1_500.jpg 5670c68a685411e38b3e128796eead07_8.jpg tumblr my15e5qnVC1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my17rrfwzD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my31hsGJBx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my2nwr1ktc1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my311fFuJD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Nationals2.jpg Marlee, Robert, Blake.jpg tumblr_myhvb2CpUi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Bus.png StarLine.jpg Tumblr mzim94kOuk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Capital records building.jpg Unique124.png La becca.jpg Tumblr mzighwGt5Q1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mziffiHmfz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg lunch hotdog.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo7 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Rain!.jpg Blamtina dogs.jpg Becca & Jacob.jpg Pink's.jpg Brellas for 2.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio3 250.png Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio2 250.png Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio1 250.png Tumblr mzixw4NwGK1r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr mzk7ovIGyF1r4ezfzo5 500.jpg Tumblr mzk66lmlZm1qayexuo1 500.jpg tumblr mzkg3lpZhJ1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr mzkgqlqFmK1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzlwwikcRC1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr mzlwwikcRC1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Awwwwwww blina.jpg CityofAngelsEP.jpg CoA Stills BTS (1).jpg CoA Stills BTS (2).jpg CoA Stills BTS (3).jpg CoA Stills BTS (7).jpg CoA Stills BTS (5).jpg CoA Stills BTS (4).jpg CoA Stills BTS (16).jpg CoA Stills BTS (15).jpg CoA Stills BTS (14).jpg CoA Stills BTS (13).jpg CoA Stills BTS (12).jpg CoA Stills BTS (11).jpg CoA Stills BTS (10).jpg CoA Stills BTS (9).jpg CoA Stills BTS (8).jpg CoA Stills BTS (6).jpg CoA Stills BTS (17).jpg CoA Stills BTS (18).jpg CoA Stills BTS (19).jpg CoA Stills BTS (20).jpg CoA Stills BTS (21).jpg CoA Stills BTS (22).jpg CoA Stills BTS (23).jpg CoA Stills BTS (24).jpg CoA Stills BTS (25).jpg CoA Stills BTS (26).jpg CoA Stills BTS (27).jpg CoA Stills BTS (28).jpg CoA Stills BTS (29).jpg CoA Stills BTS (30).jpg CoA Stills BTS (31).jpg CoA Stills BTS (33).jpg CoA Stills BTS (34).jpg CoA Stills BTS (35).jpg CoA Stills BTS (36).jpg CoA Stills BTS (37).jpg CoA Stills BTS (38).jpg CoA Stills BTS (39).jpg CoA Stills BTS (40).jpg CoA Stills BTS (41).jpg CoA Stills BTS (42).jpg CoA Stills BTS (43).jpg CoA Stills BTS (44).jpg CoA Stills BTS (45).jpg CoA Stills BTS (46).jpg CoA Stills BTS (47).jpg tumblr_n2ah6cr1uE1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n2ah6cr1uE1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n2ah3f0vxE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2ah3f0vxE1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n2ah7hStGG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2al4zHZGH1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2am19riqv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr n298y0Lki91rek3jlo1 500.jpg tumblr_n2amjbWIWe1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg skylar astin throat explosion.jpg Tumblr n2amwywMNr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n2apry4wHj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2asu6wqxD1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2asbd0xW01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2at1pLjsF1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2atidT2K91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Mercedeshairflip.gif Flawlessmercedes.gif Tumblr n2atzhMudf1ranxr44o1 400. Gif Tumblr n2auxvPMTK1t19rwro4 250.gif Tumblr n2auxvPMTK1t19rwro3 250.gif Tumblr n2auxvPMTK1t19rwro2 250.gif Tumblr n2auxvPMTK1t19rwro1 250.gif Tumblr n2au9pzUP01rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr n2au9pzUP01rab3tyo1 500.gif tumblr n2avexZ1TF1qjac5so8 250.gif Aaqqqqqqqqq.gif Awedwqeq. Gif Tumblr n2ar5s4UFj1qh91nzo2 500.png Tumblr n2ar5s4UFj1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr n2ara5mY1l1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr n2ara5mY1l1qh91nzo2 500.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes